1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery may be used as an actuating power source for a mobile information terminal such as a cell phone, a laptop, a smart phone, and the like.
The rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte. Herein, for a positive active material of a positive electrode may be an oxide consisting of lithium and a transition metal and having a structure capable of intercalating lithium ions, for example LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1).
As for a negative active material, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.
Recently, as the mobile information terminal has been rapidly down-sized and lightened the rechargeable lithium battery as its actuating power source has required much higher capacity. In addition, in order to use the rechargeable lithium battery as an actuating power source or as a power storage source for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, research on development of a battery having satisfactory high rate capability, being rapidly charged and discharged, and having excellent cycle characteristics is actively made.